You're Not Alone
by rayray7.rl
Summary: James knew he would be lost without Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

James Maslow sighed, his hazel eyes burned with tears as he gazed down at the engagement ring in his hand. He was flabbergasted at the confession she had told him and he wasn't ready to listen to anymore so she did him a favor and ended their engagement. The brunette bit his lip; he had spent so much money on this ring, her dress, the wedding planner and everything. He paid for everything; working on everything while she was with another man doing God knows what.

_**I bet you didn't notice...**_

_** First time your heart was broken...**_

James sat on his bed cell phone in hand; he was distraught and he wanted, needed somebody to talk to. Scrolling through the contacts in his phone he stopped on one name that used and still made his heart flutter. The face that made him blush every time he was given a bright smile and an adorable laugh that would make anybody melt into a puddle of goo. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the call button waiting, hoping the other person would pick up.

_**You called me up and we talked til the morning...**_

Kendall groaned in his sleep when he heard his phone sing and vibrate on his night stand.

Blonde haired peaked out from under the covers as he snatched the hated device and he looked at the screen. Kendall arched an eyebrow upwards when he saw the name appear; he wondered what he wanted.

"Hello?" The blonde answered. Kendall heard a sigh of relief before a low sob sounded in his ear. He sat up fully in his bed as he held on to the phone.

"James, what's wrong?" Kendall heard some sniffing, then a ragged sigh.

"She left me, Kendall. She broke off our engagement and left."

This was Kendall's turn to be shocked. She left?

"But why?" Was all he could ask.

'' She was playing me the whole time, I spent five years of my life with this girl and she played me. She took all of the crap I bought her, gave me back the ring and then told me that she had been sleeping with some other dude."

James broke down again breaking Kendall's heart. It was very rare that you would hear James cry but when he did it was heart wrenching. Kendall rubbed a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down his best friend.

"Calm down James. There are other girls out there."

"Yeah but Kendall!" Kendall crossed his legs Indian style as he got comfortable. Whenever James was in trouble Kendall would be the first person he would call. The blonde listened as the brunette cried into the phone, cursed with hatred then gave thanks for Kendall listening.

Gazing at the clock, Kendall saw it 4:35 in the morning. He and James had been on the phone for six hours.

"Hey James?" Kendall called. The brunette on the other end sniffed as he said a 'hmm?"

"When're you coming back to LA? You've been gone for three years now bro." James poked his lips out in a pout.

"Can you pick me up from the airport in about five hours?"

_**And the time that you were stranded...**_

_**I was there before you landed...**_

_**She was a no show; I made sure you got home...  
**_

Kendall stood in the airport gazing out of the windows searching the occupants leaving the plane. James had just texted him saying he was landing and the blonde could not see the brunette anywhere.

Kendall has surprised himself that he was here waiting on the other male, it was nine in the morning and while he has only had maybe four hours of sleep he was ecstatic. It had been three years since James had been in L.A. and he was more than ready to welcome the brunette back with welcoming arms.

"Kendall!" The blonde's dimples showed when he smiled, James came running to him bags in hand, without warning he jumped in his best friend's arms. He snuggled his face in the blonde's neck taking in the husky scent that was naturally Kendall's.

"I missed you so much!" James let out a laugh, Kendall swooned. It had been so long since he had James in his arms like this. The last time was when the brunette was drunk at his engagement party and he snuggled with Kendall on his bed.

He had missed those hazel eyes and bright smile. James was the reason he lived, the reason he breathed and he breathed in that enticing scent that James always wore. Kendall could feel his face heating up when James hung on a little more than he should. He pulled the brunette back at arm's length only to catch the blush on James' cheeks.

"Kendall, I am a newly single man. Let's go have some fun." Kendall laughed.

"First we sleep. I have only had four hours of sleep and I'm tired.'' James pouted but leaned over kissing Kendall's nose making the blonde blush. Handing Kendall his bags, which the blonde took without any protest, they walked out of the airport.

_**I've been right there (right there)...**_

_**For every minute...**_

_**This time, it's no different...**_

_**Whatever happens you should know...**_

Kendall lay in his bed with a sigh. He didn't bother changing when they got to his apartment he just fell on the bed with his jeans, shirt, shoes and beanie nestled snug on his head. Getting ready to escape into the land of dreams he heard his door open and someone tip toeing into the room. A smile broke out over Kendall's face as he opened his bottle green eyes only to clash with hazel staring back at him.

Lifting up his left arm, he allowed James to crawl into the bed with him, the brunette snuggled into his friend's shoulder letting out a sigh. Kendall snorted in laughter when James crossed his eyes making faces. The last time they giggled this much is when they were in Big Time Rush.

Soon after the giggles died down, Kendall had drifted to sleep leaving James wide awake staring at his friend. Some people had said that Kendall was unattractive but James knew they were dead wrong. That blonde hair, his face, his voice, that adorable laugh and his best feature those green eyes.

James had always loved Kendall's eyes.

The way they sparkled when he was thinking and they were brighter when he smiled. Kendall was the reason that James loved the color green so much. The brunette sighed as he scooted closer to Kendall, laying his face in the crook of Kendall's neck he thought back the times when they were in Big Time Rush. Logan and Carlos had developed relationships and now Carlos was expecting his first child while Logan was happily married.

James was the next to get married but that back fired in his face. Kendall was the only one to remain single and would date a girl here and there but there was always something off about the blonde. Carlos and Logan would always tell James that Kendall was waiting on someone but they never told him who.

Kendall let out a soft snore making James smile. Kendall would always be there to listen whenever James had a problem, he was always here when the brunette would visit and he was always there when James was lost and needed help.

James knew he would be lost without Kendall; he loved Kendall for his personality and his looks.

Kendall was the perfect package and any girl would be lucky to have him. Jealousy started to boil inside the brunette's chest. He knew for a fact, that as long as he and Kendall remained as close as they were then James would never have to worry about being alone.

_**Cause you're not alone...**_

_**Look over your shoulder...**_

_**You don't have to wonder...**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know...**_

_**You're not alone...**_


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up to find Kendall gone. The brunette jumped up from the bed before he walked into the living room where the blonde was nowhere in sight. He then again looked through the kitchen, the guest bedroom, the bathroom and the outside deck but Kendall was nowhere to be found. James began to panic. He ran around the apartment calling out the blonde's name.

"James, what are you doing?"

The brunette turned around only to see Kendall standing in the middle of the living room with bags in his hands. Without warning James ran to the blonde, throwing his arms around Kendall's shoulders, he buried his face in the blonde's neck. Kendall placed the bags gently on the ground before he wrapped his arms around James' waist, holding him close.

"James, what-"

"I thought you had left me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, Jamie."

_**I'll be there to hold you...**_

_**I'll stay til it's over...**_

_**And you know, you know, you know...**_

_**That you're not alone...**_

_**That you're not alone...**_

_****_ James had been staying with Kendall for about three weeks now and they couldn't have been happier but Kendall would sometimes catch James eyeing the diamond ring that he sometimes kept in his pocket. Kendall didn't ask why he kept the ring with him but he had a pretty good idea why.

"Kendall, Carlos said that Rosetta has gone into the hospital for a checkup and that the baby is fine." The blonde nodded and waited for the brunette to come and snuggle his way in Kendall's arms. Kendall sighed as he felt James nestle his way into his lap and bury his face in his shoulder.

Kendall tickled the small of the brunette's back where his shirt had risen a little bit.

James sighed, kissing Kendall's cheek making the blonde smile.

"James, can I ask you something?" The brunette nodded. Kendall shifted, his groin pressing into James behind making the brunette blush brightly. Kendall grinned moving his hips again making the brunette squeak.

"Kendall! I thought you had to ask me something?" Kendall kissed the back of the brunette's neck grinding his hips against James's behind again making the hazel eyes singer moan.

"James do you remember when we would always spend nights together and play under the sheets?" He asked huskily. A deep blush crossed James' high cheeks bones as he gripped Kendall's shirt in his fists.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. Kendall was referring to when they were on the road for their tour, he would always sneak into Kendall's bunk and they would experiment while Logan and Carlos were sleeping. James remembered the first time that the blonde had ever touched him, when Kendall had slid his hand down his pajama pants it had set him on fire.

Just like the way Kendall was making his body burn now. Kendall groaned as he gripped James' hips tighter and ground himself up. James gasped; he knew where this was leading and he had been waiting on it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the blondes. Kendall welcomed the kiss, he had loved James for so long and now the brunette was here in his arms.

"Oh Kendall..." James trailed off staring into the bottle green eyes that he loved. Kendall gave a small smile before recapturing James lips. Rising from the couch, Kendall shifted James into his arms and he carried the pretty brunette to his bedroom.

He laid James on the bed and smiled.

"James...let me love you tonight." The brunette gasped as Kendall's eyes glazed over with lust and love. James nodded.

"Love me Kendall." He whispered.

_**All the days that you were stressed out...**_

_**Feeling like pulling your hair out...**_

_**They were all missing but I was here listening...**_

"No! You are not getting a dime from me! You will pay me every cent that I spent on you and if you don't I will take you to court!" James hollered as he threw his cell phone down against the cushions of the couch. He ran a hand threw his golden brown locks as he groaned in frustration.

Kendall watched from afar as James wiped at his face. He had been two weeks since they had shared a bed together. After that James' ex-fiancée had been calling trying to apologize and beg him to come back to her but he refused. Kendall just sat and listened as James cried into his hands, he had even caught the brunette tugging at his hair at one point.

James turned angry hazel eyes on his blonde and ran over to him where he threw himself in Kendall's arms.

_**You gotta believe in me...**_

_**Even if you can't see me there...**_

_**I'll catch you when you fall...**_


	3. Chapter 3

James giggled as he fell back into Kendall's arms; it has now been officially six months since he had moved in with Kendall and he had been giggling and blushing like a fourteen year old girl. He had to admit that he wished that he had never proposed to that woman but he thought he was doing the right thing at the moment.

James stood at his full height and stared at Kendall. He was the most amazing person and yet here James was trying to file a court statement for someone he didn't even love. Kendall's smile faltered when he saw James staring at him the brunette being in deep thought.

He arched an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking about.

Kendall reached forward taking James' tan hand bringing James out of his dream like state. The brunette blushed, he knew what he needed to do and he needed to make it happen.

He wanted and needed Kendall.

He step forward, wrapping his arms around Kendall's shoulders he leaned forward and captured those soft lips with his own. Kendall reeled in shock for a few moments before he tightly wrapped his arms around the taller brunette's waist and deepened the kiss.

Both pulled back gasping, staring into each other's eyes. Both had light blushes on their cheeks as their breaths mingled together.

"Kendall...I..."

"James, I love you."

James hazel eyes stared at him. Kendall swallowed hard, he didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out. The moment felt so right and he couldn't help himself; yes he and James had shared many kisses before and all of them had been great but this one.

This one had him yearning for more.

Kendall's green eyes locked with hazel as he waited for James' reaction but the pretty brunette only smiled before he kissed the blonde again.

The kiss being passionate and it set Kendall's body on fire with want.

Kendall picked James up and carried him into his bedroom where he gently laid the brunette down and started to flutter kisses all over his neck and face. James let out a sigh as he allowed the soft pink lips to raid his body. Fingers that were calloused from picking at the guitar were running through his brown locks which he had let grown out the few weeks he had been here in L.A.

Kendall unbuttoned the tan male's shirt, kissing down his well-toned chest and stomach. James moaned as Kendall dipped his tongue in James' belly button then kissed the exposed hip bone. The blonde had always loved James' well-toned body.

If the brunette would allow him he would kiss the brunette silly but like always someone had got in his way but not now. James was lying under him, gasping like a fish out of water as he rubbed himself against Kendall. The blonde groaned as he felt a toned leg wrap around his waist and two tan hands rubbed over his cheeks softly.

He was pulled down into a soft kiss as James stared into those bottle green eyes.

" Wait..Kendall..."Kendall sat up, straddling James' hips as he did so. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was flying about on top of his head, his beanie lying at the foot of the bed, his shirt was hanging around his neck and his pants were hanging dangerously low on those pale hips.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he waited for James to continue but the brunette just stared.

Kendall knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"James...are we moving too fast or..." James shook his head frantically before he sat up. He slide out from under the blonde and kneeled in front of him where he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Burying his face in Kendall's neck he inhaled deeply. Then after that he stood from the bed, turning to face the blonde fully that was still on the bed; he gave a devious smile.

Taking his hands he slide down his jeans and underwear revealing his body in all of its glory, Kendall stared in lust as James kicked his jeans to the side and walking forward he pushed Kendall back down on the bed before he climbed over him straddling his hips. A dark blush was cascading over those high cheeks as he stared down at the man he loved so dearly.

"I have loved you for so long Kendall...no matter how fast we move it would feel deja vu because I have dreamt of it so many times before." With that said, Kendall reached up, his hand gripping the back of James' neck. He pulled the brunette down crushing their lips together.

_**Cause I'll be right there (right there)...**_

_**For every minute...**_

_**This time, it's no different...**_

James awoke that following morning, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he rolled over to face the man that he loved. Kendall was still in a deep slumber but sometime through the night the blonde had found his beanie and had place it over the dirty blonde locks. James let a smile blossom on his face.

Last night had been amazing; he and Kendall had spent the whole night making love. With one frantic call from Carlos about Rosetta going into labor; the two had promised that they would be on the road the following morning to come and see the new little Pena.

James rose up, wincing as his back gave a dull throb. He never knew Kendall to be so sexual but like always the blonde had surprised him and now his back was paying for it. His phone buzzed on the night stand and he gave a small smile when Logan's name popped up.

"Hello?" He asked. He heard shuffling on the other end before Logan finally spoke up.

"James! Are you awake yet?" The brunette winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Kendall rose up; he crawled over and laid his head on James' lap as his groggy green eyes stared up into the lovely face.

"Who are you talking to baby?" He asked. James squealed as Kendall's tongue started to tease his hip.

"James?" Logan asked; they could hear the suspicion in his voice. Kendall rose up and looked at the phone.

"Is that Logan?"

"James! Are you with Kendall!?"

"Uh...yeah...we kind of...spent the night together."

James gave Kendall a shy smile as he cheeks flushed; Kendall licked his lips as he slides his hand under the sheet. James gasped as his face darkened and Logan heard the noise over the phone. The dark haired male raised an eyebrow as he heard James moan into the phone, pulling the phone away from his ear he screamed.

"What the fuck!?"

"LOGAN HENDERSON! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Kendall and James shared a smile when they heard Logan start to apologize to his wife, Amelia. Kendall gave James a kiss before he slid out of bed to go to the bathroom, James licked his lips as he watched the pale, lanky blonde walked out of the room naked.

"James, what the hell are you doing with Kendall?" James sighed.

"I told you that me and that girl split up."

"Yeah, you said that you broke up, you never told me that you were staying at Kendall's...having sex!"

"Logan we are not having sex."

"Then what are you doing? Giving each other blow jobs and jacking off?" James chocked on nothing as Logan bluntly said those words. Kendall gave back in and caught the brunette in a coughing fit; he ran over quickly and patted his love on the back. A few seconds later James had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Gosh! Logan I didn't know you fantasized about me and Kendall like that." Kendall heard the dark haired singer swear over the phone again. The blonde raised his eyebrows as he saw James jaw drop in complete shock.

"You and Carlos did WHAT!?"

James soon heard Amelia in the background hollering at Logan to get off the phone and get the car keys so they could go see Carlos and Rosetta at the hospital. Logan told his friends bye and soon James was lying back in Kendall's arms staring into green eyes.

"Kendall...what is going to happen for us now?" Kendall leaned down kissing James' cheek.

"Well, we are an official couple?" He asked. James chuckled, his hands going up to run through Kendall's hair.

"Just tell me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Who had you been waiting on Kendall?"

Kendall stared in shock at the question. He had never expected that James would ever ask him that but the only thing that the green eyed male could was smile as he ran his hands over James' side, tickling it gently with his fingertips.

"I was waiting on you Jamie." He whispered taking James' lips in a searing kiss. The brunette stared at him his lips slightly bruised, his hazel eyes glistening over in deep thought as he stared at Kendall's face.

"Me? You waited on me?"

"Yeah, I would have waited forever Jamie." A grin spread over the brunette's face as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Kendall smiled as he held on, he knew now that whatever happened James would be there and he would be here for the brunette. Like he told him before from the time they were in their teens and now.

He would never let him down or allow him to fall.

_**Whatever happens you should know...**_

_**Cause you're not alone, James...**_

_**Look over your shoulder...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall gazed over his shoulder as watched his new lover stare at his backside.

"James, can you please tell me why you are staring at my back?" James' hazel eyes sparkled in mischief as he bared a grin to his boyfriend.

"You have no ass..." Kendall's eyebrows rose up before he grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it down he tried to cover his rear end.

"I do too! It's just...small." At that James snorted in laughter. They were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for Logan and Amelia to return with Carlos. They were the last two to get there and received an endless amount of questions from Logan and his wife but they waited. They wanted to reveal to all of them at once they were now an official couple.

Kendall huffed as he sat down in the chair next to his love, taking a tan hand he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. James blushed a pretty red as he stared at Kendall in bewilderment.

Kendall gave James a grin, James was so beautiful: too beautiful to be human much less a male.

But he was his and that's all that mattered.

"Kendall...what are you doing? What if the guys see?" James whispered. Kendall winked at his brunette and shrugged his shoulders.

"So let them see. I'm not ashamed." James couldn't help but smile. He leaned over placing a kiss over Kendall's dimples before their lips met.

"James?"

Both men pulled back as they looked to the person that had called his name. James' happy expression soon turned into one of anger as his ex was making her way towards him, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. James stood along with Kendall next to him as the woman came to stand in front of him.

A strained smile appeared on her face as she stared the brunette down.

"My, have you...changed. How come you would never grow your hair out for me?" Her newly painted nails tried to brush against his cheek but James turned his head away. Kendall glared at the woman from over James' shoulder; he was hoping that this bitch would not show her face.

She completely ignored Kendall as she still tried to push herself against James with the brunette pushing her away. James finally calmed himself enough to face her.

"What are you doing here Krystal?" The blonde flipped her curls over her shoulder as she gave James a smile. Kendall frowned he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this girl was up to something.

"Well I came here for my checkup. I'm pregnant."

James and Kendall reeled at the news. James sputtered at her making her wrinkle her nose in disgust; she waved her hand in front of her face and stepped back. James stumbled back and Kendall steadied him with his hand on the brunette's lower back.

''What do you mean you're pregnant?" Kendall asked because James was speechless.

Krystal rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"You heard me, you loser, I'm pregnant." Green clashed with green as Kendall and Krystal glared at each other. James shook his head, running a hand through his hair he stared at Krystal in rage.

"How the hell could you be pregnant? You told me you weren't able to have kids!"

Krystal let out a laugh as she waved her hand.

"Yeah, well you know how that works. Oh and it's not yours if that's what you're thinking."

James clenched his teeth.

"You know I always wanted kids-"

"Yeah and? Just because you wanted them doesn't mean I wanted to give you any. I wanted to live the life of luxury and since you went all homo and ran away and stayed with big nose," She gestured to Kendall," I found a real man."

She clucked her tongue again," And I wouldn't have to worry either because you can never have kids with that dork Kendall. Sorry Hun, but you're little gay fest can never give you what you want."

James clenched his teeth tighter as he raised his hand, Krystal watched in horror as the hand was making its way to her face. A slap sounded in the air and Krystal stared in shock as Kendall's head fell to the side, his cheek red.

James frowned as Kendall lightly touched at his swollen jaw, the blonde stood straight as he gave James a dimpled grin.

"James, you got a good swing." Krystal scoffed, pushing Kendall to the side she sneered at James.

"If you would have hit me I would have filed charges."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Everyone turned to see Amelia standing there, her blue eyes giving Krystal a death glare. Krystal huffed.

"Oh hi you slut, I was just giving James my news of having a baby that isn't his." Amelia stalked forward, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Without warning she slapped Krystal across the face sending the blonde to the floor.

"James might not be able to hit you but I can." Krystal stood slinging her blonde hair over her shoulders she stormed out of the waiting room, with her bruised cheek and bruised ego. James, who had been zoned out, ran over to Kendall lightly touching his cheek. The brunette gazed at his boyfriend in sorrow and started to give him apologetic kisses.

Kendall let out a small laugh as we waved James off, telling him not to worry.

"But why? Why did you get in the way?" All Kendall could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Don't let her get to you babe, she wants you to act out." Kendall gently took James by the elbows and allowed the brunette to rest his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. James let out a frustrated sigh, he thought Krystal had forgotten about him but it seemed that she was still ready to make his life hell.

"I knew it." A soft voice spoke up from beside them. Both men jumped apart with blushes on their faces when they saw a smiling Amelia beaming at them. Kendall nervously shifted around and James ran a hand through his hair.

"I told Logan you two were together but he said if you were you would have told him." She said the smiled never leaving her face. Kendall gave her a sheepish grin and James' blush darkened. Amelia just brushed them off as she told them to follow her to go see Carlos and Rosetta. Along the way James' eyes glazed over in worry, Krystal purposely threw that in his face to hurt him.

He had always wanted kids and that fact that he was in love with Kendall prohibited him from having any. The brunette felt a tug at his heart strings as he realized that, he would never have kids as long as he was with Kendall.

And the thought became repetitive and all the more painful.

_**You don't have to wonder...**_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know...**_

_**You're not alone...**_


End file.
